Bella and Edward Forever?
by midget-121
Summary: Story begins on Bella's wedding Night. There is some fluff, and she reminds Edward of his promise, he inturn reminds her of her other promises. It is better then it sounds I hope!
1. Bella's Wedding Night

Chapter 1: Bella's Wedding Night

(B.P.O.V)

Disclaimer: All of the characters and everything else in my story belong to Stephanie Meyers

The wedding went spectacularly, Alice didn't go too overboard.THANK GOD! I am so relieved that it is over. Not everything is over, I still have to endure the reception, without tripping on my train and ripping my dress hopefully. I talked with Rene and Phil, they both seemed happy enough. When they finally let me go, I went looking for Charlie. I was afraid he would be a little upset that I was moving out and to Alaska. I found him at the punch table talking with Carlisle. I decided not to interupt. I turned back around, then I felt Edward's hands slip around my waist.

"Alice didn't go too overboard did she?" he asked scrutinzing my face.

"No, it is actually very lovely, the perfect night, with the perfect man." I sighed happily.

Then he leaned down and kissed me, I could feel his tongue tracing my lips and I shivered with delight.

The next thing I knew, Alice was standing right beside me with Jasper and Emmet.

"Bella, I think it's time that you and Edward go, you know, the couple ALWAYS skips out early," Alice said a little too eagerly.

"Well Alice where would you like us to go, to my room?" Edward said skepticaly. I assumed that she was translating something so he couldn't read her mind.

"O you know I wouldn't do that to you two, what kind of a sister and maid of honor would I be if I didn't get you guys someplace special?" she asked innocently.

Emmet laughed at Edwards face, and if no one had been there I bet Edward would have beaten Emmet to a pulp. Jasper was doing some meddeling now calming down everyones' emotions.

"No, no my silly emotional wreck of a brother, I got you two the penthouse suit at La Chateou. You have it for two days, by then I will need to steal Bella. She needs some serious wardrobe help before we go to Alaska." Alice replied looking me up and down. Of course I looked gorgeous right now, but not usually.

"Alice, I don't need any new clothes, please don't make me go shopping," I groaned.

"Oh Bella, silly, silly Bella, you know how Alice is, stuborn as a bull" said Jasper. This made Edward and Emmet crack up laughing. Alice smacked him on the shoulder, "I am not," she pouted. Jasper immedeatly sobered up. "Come on Bella, we may as well go, I know how you hate receptions and I am very suprised you haven't tripped yet," Edward grimaced.

"Well, alright, Edward, we have some talking to do," I told him severly. He looked at me and gave me my favorite crooked smile.

(E.P.O.V)

Bella looked amazing during the wedding, I almost thought she was glowing. I thought I was going to die, not being able to read her thoughts. Charlie was better then I had hoped during the evening. All I wanted to do was stay near Bella, but I was trying to track down Alice, I knew she was planning something. I just didn't know what. When I saw Bella turn around after looking at Charlie, I rushed to her and put my arms around her waist, she felt so comfortable and warm.

"Alice didn't go too overboard did she?" I asked her, trying to watch her face to see if she would lie.

"No, it's actually very lovely, the perfect night with the perfect man," she said beaming up at me.

I couldn't express myself in words, I was much too happy. I was happier then I deserved to be. I leaned down farther and kissed her. I felt her lean into me and shiver. I loved the effect I had on her.

Then Alice, Jasper,and Emmet were there, out of nowhere as usual.

"Bella, I think it's time that you and Edward go, you know, the couple ALWAYS skips out early," Alice said very excitedly. I concentrated on reading her thoughts, but she was thinking about what her and Jasper would be doing in the bedroom tonight. I shuddered and tried to tune her thoughts out.

"Well Alice where would you like us to go, my room?" I asked her warily and wondering what she had planed.

"O you know I wouldn't do that to you two, what kind of a sister and maid of honor would I be if I didn't get you guys someplace special?" she told me and Bella.

She had a wierd twinkle in her eye. My face must have reflected my thoughts because Emmet began laughing hystaricaly. I threw him a glare, wishing I could give him a good hard smack in the head. Then I felt calm and eager for what Alice had to say. Jasper.

"No, no my silly emotional wreck of a brother, I got you two the penthouse suit at La Chateou. You have it for two days, but then I will need to steal Bella. She needs some serious wardrobe help before we go to Alaska." Alice replied looking Bella up and down. Of course she looked amazing, but I knew she usually felt like she looked awful. I always think she looks wonderful. I might actually like Alice's plan.


	2. The HoneymoonHotel

Chapter 2: The Hotel/Honeymoon

(B.P.O.V)

Disclaimer: All of the Characters and everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyers

After Alice had practically pushed us out of the party, Edward and I were speeding down the Highway towards the hotel. I couldn't believe Alice had spent so much money on me and Edward. I was going to kill her, after my two days with Edward of course. I knew the topic I wanted to discuss with him, his part of the deal. I knew he would argue, but he HAD promised that we would try. The fifteen minute drive took us five instead, because of Edward's driving. When we walked through the sliding glass doors I gasped and my jaw dropped. Edward was holding my hand and laughing at my reaction.

"Let's go Bella, we have yet to get to our suit!" Edward said still smiling. I closed my mouth. "My Love, would you like to take the stairs or the elevator?" he asked me.

I looked at him like he was crazy, "Stairs?" I gulped.

"Come on it will be fun, you have nothing to be afraid of," he persuaded me.

"Alright, but you have to promise not to drop me." "I would never drop you silly Bella," Edward said sounding very happy now.

We went to the door marked "stairs" and he picked me up bridal style, then he started to run. We were up to the suit in two minutes. My Edward unlocked the door and for what seemed like the umptheinth time I gasped. Everything was so beautiful and perfect. Edward carried me across the threshold, then he set me down on my feet.

"What do you think, Alice really does have great taste," he told me grinning at my face. "Breath Bella." He picked me up again and carried me to the couch "Breath Bella," he sounded very worried now so I sucked in a huge breath and his expression relaxed. "Okay, what was it you wanted to discuss with me?" Edward asked me.

I just stared at him. When I finally spoke all I said was "Your part of the deal."

He just shook his head. I was outraged.

"You ppppromised," I stuttered.

"Yes, I did, but before we do this, I wanted to talk to you about the other things you rashly promised," his face was a wicked mask of glee now. I had forgotten everything I had said that night. My mouth dropped open again and my heart stopped for a second. Edward looked alarmed but relaxed when he heard it start up again.

"What else did I 'rashly' promise?" I asked hoping it wasn't too much.

"If I recall correctly you said I could buy you a fast car, you would go to collage, let me pay tution, and I would have a little more time," Edward said still gleeful.

I felt sick. "Alright, I'll stick to the rest of that silly deal, but only because I want you so badly."

He chuckled, "Oh I know, I know."

As he said this he picked me up once again and carried me into the bedroom and set me very gently on the bed. I gasped, very suprised. I must have stopped breathing again because Edward kept trying to remind me about it. The room was filled with lit candles and rose petels were everywhere. It was very romantic. I had to wonder wether Alice had done it or if Edward had done it. Oh well I thought, who cares. Edward plopped down on the bed beside me and kissed my forehead gently.

"I suppose this is why Alice wanted to get us out of the party." I said, still hardly breathing.

"I knew she was planning something," he frowned,"but I couldn't figure out what, she kept thinking disturbing images of what she and Jasper would be doing tonight."

I laughed oh Alice, that little vampire sure was something.

"Mrs. Edward Cullen, that sure has a ring to it don't you think?"he asked me.

"Sure, I love it, how about you?" I asked him although I already knew the awnser.

"You have no idea!" he growled playfully.

He kissed me softly at first then fiercly. I threw off the jacket of his tux and he pulled my vail off of my still done up hair. He began letting my hair down while I removed his bow tie, vest, and white shirt. Of course I gasped when I got his shirt off, I always gasp when I see his perfect, chiseled chest. By this time Edward had finished taking down my hair and it fell down my back. He pulled the zipper of my dress down and the silky wedding dress pooled at my feet. I felt nervous and excited. My heart was beating a mile a minute. He tugged his pants and belt so he was in his boxers and I in my undergarments. For a few minutes we just layed on the bed passionatly kissing each other, then we were under the covers, with all of our clothes strewn every where about the bedroom. Now we had nothing on and things were much more intimate.

When we had finished in the bedroom we just lay there in the bed my head resting on Edward's chest. He hadn't killed me and tonight had been a success. After a few minutes of relaxing we decided to take a bath in the bathtub. It was plenty big for both of us. I poured in a whole bunch of bubble bath mix and scented oils. By the time Edward had come in, I was already sitting comfortably in the tub. He soon joined me and we intertwined our hands.

After our very pleasent bath, Edward was looking at me worriedly and then he said "Bella, my angel, I really think you should sleep. You've been up all day and it is 5 in the morning. You were up at 4 yesterday. You really need to catch up on your rest. I would really hate it if you collapsed." I didn't fight to much. I really was exhausted. Edward tucked me in under the bedcomforter and added a quilt from the living room. Then he layed down next to me and cradled me in his arms. I layed my head on his still bare chest and fell asleep very happy.


	3. Breakfast Time

Chapter 3: Breakfast Time!!

(B.P.O.V)

When I woke up, my head was still resting on his chest. He was looking down on my face and smiling. I had to wonder what I had said.

I groaned inwardly then asked "What did I say while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing really, you said a few words and then nothing else the whole night. You were very tired." He gave me my favorite crooked grin again.

My stomach started to growl and then Edward said "It's time for breakfast, shall I call room service?"

I shook my head, as much as I didn't want to cook, I had a certain breakfast I was craving. They didn't have it on the menu. We would have to go to the store to get the ingrediants. "No, I want a certain something they don't have," I told him with a grimace, "I guess we have to go to the store."

"What are you talking about Bella, we don't have to go to the store. There is a kitchen in the suit and Alice has packed it full of food," He told me shaking his head, " she didn't go overboard on the wedding, she went overboard on the honeymoon."

"Oh, okay, then I had better start cooking."

"What is it that you want anyway? Not ceral is it?" Edward questioned me.

"Oh no, definatly not ceral. I was thinking a three cheese and vetgetable omlet." I told him. My mouth began to water just thinking about it. I hadn't had one since I had moved to forks.

"What," he sounded appalled, "in the world is that?"

"You'll see." I replied smirking at him.

When we reached the kitchen I gathered all of the ingrediants onto one counter. Edward sat at the table just watching me cook. I made the egg part of the omlet first then added the cheese. I only had to add the vetgetables, but first I had to chop them up. I started with the carrets. I was using a small but very sharp, tough nife. I didn't even notice what had happened at first, until I looked down. Just before I fell away into the nausiated blackeness I heard Edward cry out. Then I collapsed into a heap on the floor.


	4. Worry

Chapter 4: Worry

(E.P.O.V)

Disclaimer: All of the characters and everything else belongs to Stephinie Meyers.

I was watching Bella's every move while she cooked. I found what she ate very interesting. She was just about finished slicing some carrets when she looked down. She must hace been day dreaming. After she looked down she got very pale and began to sway.

I cried out to her asking what was wrong, but she was falling towards the ground. In an instant I was by her side and I caught the nife before it could land on her. The edge of the blade was smeared in blood. It was a very lucky thing that I seemed to be immune to the scent of her blood.

I started to look for the wound and found it quickly. On her index finger was a shallow cut partially severing her finger. I followed the cut and found the other cut that ran from her finger to her wrist. The blade must have cut her when she had dropped it. Neither of the two cuts were bad, but I wanted Carlisle to come and check it out.

I dialed his number, but before I even spoke he calmly said "I am already on my way, just let me in." I sighted, Alice, of course.


	5. Recovery

Chapter 5: Recovery

(B.P.O.V)

Disclaimer: All of the characters and everything else belong to Stephanie Meyers.

I could still smell the blood although I was unconscious. I was very aware of my surroundings, but I couldn't move or see. I guess I was too weak. I was usually very careful when I cooked, but today I was preoccupied to say the least.

I could feel my head and arms throbbing, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I heard Edward's panicked breathing beside me. Then I heard a very familiar voice.

"Good, you've already cleaned the knife, I need you to get me a cool, wet cloth to wipe down the wound with, then I will need some bandages. How long has she been out?" Carlisle asked.

"5 minutes maybe, I can't be sure though." I heard Edward sight.

A little while later I felt cold hands clean and bandage my arm.

"You dim wit, you could have at least moved her off of the floor." said a disapproving voice. Alice.

Someone lifted me and then set me down on something soft and squishy. They laid something on top of me, then cradled me in their arms.

"She'll be fine." said a vague voice.

Things were getting foggier again and I slipped back into the deep blackness.

When I opened my eyes I felt something very tense beneath me and something gently resting on my head. I struggled to move, but I was held in an iron grasp.

"Bella, love, you're alright! I didn't think the cut was bad, but then you didn't come around. It's been three hours!" the relief was strong in his voice.

"I have been unconscious for three hours!!" I practically screamed. "What happened anyways?" I asked because I couldn't remember.

"You weren't paying attention to what you were doing and you nearly cut your finger and wrist off, that's what happened."

I looked down at my bandaged arm and said "Oh, that's right, I couldn't remember."

Edward then kissed me hair and forehead before saying I needed to sleep some more.

"Edward, I need no such thing, I have been asleep for more then twelve hours already. What time is it? Three O' clock?" I asked a little groggily.

"Actually it is Seven O'clock in the evening Bella, you didn't even wake up until 3:30 then you were out for four hours.

"Oh my GOD!! How could you guys not wake me up!!" I shouted.

"Chill out Bella, JEEZ! No reason to scream your head off." said the big bear, Emmet.

"Bella you go take a shower while we talk, then we'll see how you are feeling. Alice said. Edward glared at her ferociously.

I reluctantly did what Alice commanded, leaving Edward on the bed. Once in the bathroom I started the hot water and poured in the rest of the bubble bath mix and some of the scented oils. When the water was burning hot, I submerged my self in it.

The next thing I knew, Alice was scooping me out of the now icy water and dressing me in my pajamas since, I was still more then half asleep. After she dressed me Edward came and took me out of her arms and carried me into the living room. They had piled tons of pillows and blankets on the couch, right in front of the burning fire place. Edward laid me beneath all of the blankets then lay down next to me.

"Sleep, my love." Edward whispered into my ear.

The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Edward humming my lullaby.


End file.
